Well,That Was New
by Cheshire-cat-ways
Summary: It was the usual stuff. The turtles were out on patrol when they see two girls run into some Purple Dragons. However, these two girls decide to not conform to the typical ninja turtle one shot damsels. There will be no need for rescuing tonight. Rated T for some violence (it's not completely horrible but idk) ONE SHOT WITH SOME OC's! (Bad summary but I was rushing so yea)


**I had this idea in my head for a while because I keep reading all of these stories where the turtles save the girl from getting mugged, and to tell you the truth it's getting dull. It's typical. Turtles save girl, said girl falls in love with a turtle. Blah blah, dull, boring, unoriginal. (NO offense to anyone who has done that though) SOOOO I quickly jotted this down for later use if it gets enough attention. Enjoy my rambles of violence! **

**~The Eccentric Enthusiast **

* * *

It was the usual stuff. Night patrol on the rooftops of NYC. Nothing incredibly new. Four shadows darted unseen by any passerby as they watched their city, their trained eyes roaming for any signs of disruption. This night was quickly turning out to be a dud. No robberies, no muggers, just the rush of horrible taxi drivers and the occasional curses of a homeless person. One of the shadows let out an irritated sigh.

"Let's head back to the lair. No action is happenin' tonight." Raph looked to Leo who was slightly leaning over the building to get a better view. The blue banded turtle gave a quick nod.

"Patrol is basically over anyway. Come on guys." The turtles began their trek back home and Mikey hooted.

"All right! Punching in early!" As they neared the entrance to the lair, raised giggles reached their ears. Leo held out his hand for silence and then stealthily slipped towards the edge of the rooftop. His brothers followed in suit and they all watched as a pair of girls walked down the sidewalk, giggling and nudging each other. Their voices were a mix of hushed, and really obnoxious loudness.

"Could you not scream? I'm right here." Tallest of the duo rolled her eyes playfully. Her friend, significantly shorter than the other, rested her elbow on the other's shoulder-an odd sight since she had to reach up pretty far.

"Neeeh, how many times must I explain? My volume is naturally loud and it ain't getting any lower than this. Now may I please finish my story?" The girl snarked but with a whiney voice. It was true her voice was loud, the turtles could easily hear her from the rooftop, but it was also kind of deep and slurred at some points.

"If I say no what would you do?"

"Tell it anyway, duh. It's funny at the end I promise!" The tall girl huffed and motioned for the girl to continue. The short girl bounded up and sped in front of the tall girl, walking backwards talking all the while. Donnie and Mikey listened with interest at the story-something about a demon fly-while Leo glanced at Raph.

"Let's go." Just as he backed away from the edge, he heard new voices. Male ones. Leo snapped his head back to the girls and saw that they hadn't noticed the group of men in front of them. He tensed as they all met at the street lamp, brightening the scene. The men stopped collectively but the girls did it a little less grateful. The taller one peeked out from behind the short one who stumbled, but caught herself before she fell.

"Eh?" she said the little one, blinking twice.

"Err…" Came the other one. In the light of the street lamp, Leo could now see that shock of blood red hair on the shorter one that couldn't have been natural. The group of men eyed the girls humorously before one of them stepped forward.

"Good evening, ladies. Now what are two pretty little girls doing on the streets so late at night, eh?" he asked. The short girl turned fully around at the guys, her face was blank but her eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint.

"Drug dealing. How about you boys?" she asked with a tilt of her head. As the gang laughed, the taller one inched toward her friend, her face also devoid of emotions. The man who stepped out played with his sleeve revealing the tail of a purple tattoo. These were Purple Dragons.

"Just taking a night stroll. You should join us." The tone of his voice was hard to miss. The tall girl was now shoulder to shoulder with the other girl, on her right side.

"Sorry, but we have a previous engagement. Maybe another time?" She tilted her head innocently but there was something off in her voice. The man got closer, his three buddies all reaching in their pockets.

"I wasn't asking." He said darkly. Leo was about to give the order to step in when the tall girl stepped forward daringly.

"Let us go and this won't have to be…_completely_ messy." The tall girl said evenly. The shorter girl took a much different approach. She began to whimper and shake.

"P-Please don't hurt us! W-we're just trying to get h-home!" She cried dramatically. The turtles all looked at Leo waiting for the order, but Leo was intent on observing.

"Leo, what are you-"

"SSH!" Leo hissed but didn't look to Donnie who shrunk back, regretting speaking up. The men chuckled and moved closer.

"You girls are strange, but I'm not complaining." Said the Purple Dragon leader as he inched closer, taking out a knife of his own. The short girl held out a pleading hand while searching her sweater.

"W-wait! Before anything! I just have to pray-oh look." She reached under her insanely large sweater and pulled out a gun. "It's my gun! I must've left my praying beads in my other holster. Silly me!" The short girl giggled with a small snort while raising the gun to the men. The tall girl gave a smile that sent shivers down Leo's back as her friend continued.

"Now why don't you boys put those toys away and go back to the hole you crawled out of?" Her voice slurred slightly but the power behind it was clear. The turtles tensed and gaped at the plot twist. Leo narrowed his eyes. He knew something about them was off. The men were caught off guard, and hesitated looking towards their leader. The leader, who stumbled slightly, caught himself and smiled as well.

"You don't think that we have guns to?" he chuckled as he reached behind him. The tall girl twisted her wrist and Leo caught the sight of small glittering objects.

"Oh I'm planning on it." The short girl smirked devilishly as the leader pulled out a gun only for it to be shot out of his hand. He yelped and cursed, looking back at the two strange girls. The short girl blew on the end dramatically before leaning on her friend who chuckled. The Purple Dragon growled and ordered his men to attack. They were slow but they finally stepped forward. Suddenly the tall girl moved slightly and two of the men were on their backs, gleaming knives sticking out of their skulls. Her eyes sparkled with a malicious gleam. Mikey gasped beside Raphael whose eyes were widened to saucers. The short girl trotted closer to the remaining Purple Dragons with a bounce in her steps and her hips swaying.

"You see, I would normally take you all out, but my dearest darling sister wants me to behave. So in that case I'll give you…let's see…five seconds to high tail it outta here before I decide to blow you away." She said it so playfully and slurred that it sounded like she was just teasing an old friend. The man stuttered, his face deathly pale. The tall girl poked her head around her friend, a hand on her hip and a grin on her face.

"I would take her offer. She can be a little trigger-happy."

"It's a blessing and a curse." The short girl snickered waving her gun around like it was a play thing. The man began backing up slowly. The tall girl placed a hand on her _sister's _head.

"Looks like he's taking the offer." The short girl pouted.

"Aw. Alright. One! Two!" she began counting and the remaining Purple Dragons began running in the opposite directions, leaving their fallen comrades behind. Leo watched the taller girl whisper something in the other's ear, making her smirk. "THREEFOURFIVE!" She shouted suddenly counting rapidly. Her gun rang in the night and the men screamed, picking up speed as bullets flew their way and hit their legs. To Leo's surprise the girls let them take off- with major injuries however. The turtles didn't know how to react. The girls instantly broke out into laughter, the shorter one louder and more irritating.

"'Please don't hurt us we're trying to get home'? You little actress, you!" The tall girl ruffled the shorter girl's hair affectionately as said girl doubled over in laughter and snorts.

"Oh I try! I really do! God, I love this thing." She kissed her gun before expertly spinning it into its holster. The tall girl raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, did you really mean to shoot the gun _out _of his hand?"

"I was aiming for his wrist, heh."The short girl rubbed the back of her neck as her sister shook her head and led her off into the night, hopping over the dead bodies as they did. The turtles were silent for a few moments, taking in what they just saw. All was quiet before Raph spoke up.

"Well…that was new..."

* * *

**What do you readers think? Review and let me know how this thingy turned out! **


End file.
